Cute When Confused
by LiLAqUaMaRiE
Summary: “...we need to have sex, right now…” - Warning: Slash is implied within this story, you been advised.


**Title:** Cute When Confused

**Author: **LiLAqUaMaRiE

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the characters; nothing belongs to me. The ones who do own everything on them are - Joss, the WB, UPN, David Greenwalt and Fox. Again I own nothing. Neither infringement nor profit is intended.

**Rating:** PG or PG-13 (you choose…)

**Category: **General/Humor

**Fandom:** ANGEL

**Pairing:** Angel/Wesley

**Summary:** _"...we need to have sex, right now…"_

**Note #1:** This was my response to a first line challenge given on AngelSlash yahoo groups.

**Note #2:** This is my first try at writing an AtS fic, so I hope anyone who reads likes it.

**Completed On:** Wednesday, October 08, 2003

"We need to have sex, right now."

"Pardon me?" Wesley Wyndham Price looked up from the text he was reading to stare at Angel.

"Um...I said...that we....Um..." Angel started to stutter and fidget as he decided to pace back and forth in front of Wesley. He stops after a few seconds to stare at Wesley, opening his mouth as to say something before deciding against it and continued pacing.

Wesley raised an eyebrow at Angel as he watched him pace back and forth, after a few moments he spoke. "Are you going to tell me what's going on, or am I going to have to start playing the guessing game before you wear out the floor?!"

Angel stopped as he glanced at Wesley, since he was lost in his own thoughts he didn't manage to hear what Wesley had to say. "Care to run that by me one more time?" 

Wesley sighed inwardly as he leaned back in his chair crossing his arms against his chest. "Never mind." He watched as Angel nodded and continue to walk back and forth, he shook his head while rolling his eyes. "Angel, is there something you care to speak with me about?" 

Angel didn't stop this time, he started speaking as he paced. "Well you see, I was wondering.... Are you busy?"

Wesley just stared at him as he grown another head. "You came here and started pacing like a mad man to just ask me if I were busy or not?!"

Angel who was still pacing mutters "Um....yea?" He glanced at Wes who had an annoyed look upon his face, "Eh, no?"

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop pacing."

"Oh!" He realized he never stopped pacing and did and glanced at Wesley with a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry." He mumbled out.

"Care for a seat?"

Angel just shook his head, "Some blood?" Angel again shook his head as he started to fall again into his thoughts. Wesley starting to get frustrated "What about a martini? A stake to the heart? What if I just chop your head off?!"

Angel broke away from his thoughts and muttered a "Huh?" Making Wesley just groan outwardly. "Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want?" Wesley asked him, trying to sound pleasant enough. He watched as Angel just shook his head innocently. "Nothing."

"OK." Wesley replied with a sigh and decided to continue reading the book he was before Angel interrupted him. But just after a few minutes of him staring at the text not really reading them or anything, he could feel Angel eyes on him. He felt like rolling his eyes and groaning, but didn't do either. "Angel?" He mumbled once more.

He received a "Yeah Wes?"

_'I wonder if the others would miss him if I do cut his head off?!'_ Wes thought to himself before responding, "Are you sure there isn't something I can help you with?" He asked trying to sound pleasant again as possible. _'Please ask something so you can leave me alone.' He thought._

"No, I'm alright. Thanks for offering though." Angel replied to him as he picked up one of Wesley's books and started to flip through them not really caring what it had to read.

Wesley was deciding if pounding his head against the table right about now was a good idea or not. _'It's better than this so far...'_ He thought to himself.

Wesley decided to just ignore Angel and go back to his reading, thinking _'Where's a stake when you need it...' _as he did. Silence was held in the air between the two except for Angels non-caring flipping of pages. Seconds turned into minutes and Wesley couldn't take it any longer. "God damn man. What. Do. You. Want?' He asked as he looked at Angel, slamming his book as he did.

"Well, seeing as you brought it up..." Angel said slowly as he still stood in front of Wes desk flipping through some pages from a book. "I was wondering...."

"Go ahead Angel." Wesley muttered. "Just ask."

"Want to have sex with me? Now?"

Thankfully if he wasn't sitting on a chair Wesley would gladly just fall on the floor from shock. "Pardon me?" He mumbled out to Angel. "Did you just ask what I think you just ask?!"

Angel nodded. 

Wesley stood, and glanced at Angel muttering an "Excuse me for a minute." he turned to go to the nearest bathroom, "I must be dreaming, this can't be real..." He whispers to himself as he threw water to his face. After a few seconds of splashing water, Wes's takes a towel and dried his face before heading back to Angel. His shirt a bit wet from the water can be seen, as he glanced at Angel. "Can you repeat what you asked me earlier?" 

Angel spoke, "Sex. You." points at Wes, "and Me." points at himself.

"Oh god, this isn't a dream?!" Wesley says out loud.

Angel blinks in confusion. "Um, no, I don't think so." Wesley groans and Angel speaks again, "So want too?"

Wesley gives him a look, "Why?"

"'Cause I want too?!" Angel fully not understanding his question, makes Wesley just shake his head saying, "No, I mean, why with me?"

"Oh!" Angel gives him another sheepish smile. "Cause you're all sexy looking and cute especially when you're confused."

"Sexy looking?" Wesley looses himself in his thoughts_. 'What in world is going on? Angel wants to have....with me...I never expected...'_ But he was cut off of his thoughts as Angel lips were pressed fully against his own. Wesley couldn't help but moan.

He could hear Angel chuckle as they broke apart, "I told you, you were cute when you're confused." Wesley just stood there speechless and Angel just grabbed his arms and started pulling him to a near by empty room where they can be alone.

From a far hidden within the shadows a lone figure just stood and watched. "Well well, I see Peaches did what I told him. _'Go after what you want Peaches, hell when you wanted something in the old days, nothing stopped you. So why start now.' He remembers telling Angel that earlier in the day. He chuckled as he watched the two head to an empty room with Angel closing the door behind him._

Spike couldn't help but grin as he walked away thinking about how Angel was right about Wesley being cute when confused. "Poof sure does know how to pick them."  

The End.


End file.
